Touched by an Angel, Kissed by a Rose
by P.O.J.A
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang have rivaled for years to see who the better fighter was. What happens when the challenge is for the heart of another?  Under Revision
1. The street thug

**SUMMARY: **Jin and Hwoarang have rivaled for years to see who the better fighter was. What happens when the challenge is for the heart of another?

**RATED: M **– for adult content, adult language, violence, future adult scenes

**Author's note: **I've had a lot of firsts this summer when it came to fan fic; I wrote my first Inuyasha fic (2 actually hehehe) which turned out 2 be my 1st M-rated one as well, and now here I am writing a Tekken fic. I have been in love with the game since the first one and when they introduced Jin and Hwoarang in Tekken 3 I was hooked on these 2 hotties lol! So naturally I thought about a fic for them (pending since the day I met them in '99) so here it is. Note: all thoughts are in italic, Devil Jin's are in bold italic. I hope u like my OC Ivy and the interesting roll she has to play in it. R&R and enjoy. Arigato!

Chapter 1

**NAME:** Ivy Takeda

**MOTHER: **Susan Phoenix (nurse at local hospital)

**FATHER: **Shen Takeda (city firefighter)

**COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: **USA

**FIGHTING STYLE: **Tae Kwon Do (specializes), Judo

**AGE: **22 yrs

**HEIGHT: **175 cm (5ft 10")

**WEIGHT: **57 kg

**BLOOD TYPE: **O

**OCCUPATION: **Student at University of Arizona (studying to be archaeologist)

**HOBBIES: **Sports (good at a lot), driving her Uncle Paul's motorbike

**LIKES: **winning races, showing off boys who think they're better than her

**DISLIKES: **arrogance, cooking (she's not very good)

**Saturday. 10.00 AM. Tokyo, Japan.**

"I'm just going to the grocery to pick up a couple of things, I'll be back soon."

"Just be careful, that baby just got back from the shop!"

"I will Uncle Paul, Ja ne."

After strapping on her helmet and leather jacket, Ivy revved the black red-and-yellow flamed death mobile and headed for the city grocery. It had been about a month since she laid her mother to rest, yet the pain was as fresh as the day it happened. The Devil had killed her—she witnessed everything—but the innocent inside the monster knew nothing of what was happening in his very body; the Devil is slowly consuming its host, and with each bite it gets stronger, more control. Her mother was naïve to it all, had not the slightest affiliation with any of it, yet it took her, broke her apart limb by limb…

"Hey, watch where ya going!" yelled an angry cab driver as Ivy was slowly forcing him into the next lane occupied by a gas liner.

"Gomen-nasai!" she yelled back as she centered in her lane, but her apology was met with a finger from one of the passengers. Had her okaasan not taught her lady-like manners she would have flipped that birdie right back at the cocky businessman. Instead, she revved the Harley and dashed off to hit the nearest pub to hopefully gather her thoughts before heading out on the road again.

_It was supposed to be a simple trip to Obaacha Takeda's. _

_We weren't supposed to stay here for good. _

_I wasn't supposed to go to that new club with Asuka that night. _

_She wasn't supposed to follow us to make sure we were okay. _

_It was supposed to be a simple trip._

_She wasn't supposed to get lost. _

_He wasn't supposed to attack her._

_I wasn't supposed to find her too late when she called for my help._

_It was supposed to be a simple trip…_

"Hit me again," she ordered, breaking free of the nightmare that was her reality, one she couldn't forget, and didn't want her to forget. As the bartender poured another round of tequila for her, she shot it dry in hopes of drowning her misery with the spirit. It burned like hell, but to her it was a soothing chill of amnesia as she left all her cursed memories behind with the bottle. As she got up to leave, the bartender 'gently' reminded her that drinks don't come for free, especially what she ordered. She didn't have enough hard cash on her person, and by the look of the place they didn't take foreign exchange. Lucky for her they took VISA, accepted everywhere thankfully, and she swiped her card and left. But unknown to her more than the bartender saw the plastic she carried.

Minutes after she left the pub she noticed a small group of locals, all riding a Ducati in all shades of the rainbow, drive up a few meters behind her, but she took no mind as the automobiles and their 'gangs' are no strangers to the streets of Tokyo. But when she accelerated a bit as a precaution, she saw that they mimicked her still keeping their pace behind her. She kept her cool as she made a sharp left and found herself in a seemingly deserted alleyway, until she ran over a series of nails, tacks and broken pieces of glass scattered all over the alley's exit where she reunited with her biker buddies from before.

_Sons of bitches, they knew I'd make that turn!_

She came off her wrecked bike to greet the rebels who brought welcoming gifts with them; bats, chains, knives and the occasional spiked ball-and-chain.

"So, you wanna play yuh? Well, let's!" she challenged as she positioned herself to do battle. There were about six surrounding her with their weaponry, and five on their bikes as audience members to the battery. When the first one swung his bat at her, he moved wildly shouting something strange to her in Korean. She simply side stepped and tripped him, stomping down hard on his hand with her boot as she picked up his bat and severed the shoulder of the one who tried to attack her from behind with his chain. Next came the ball-and-chain fellow who thought that he'd surely have her with his massive and deadly combination, but he couldn't be anymore inaccurate as she blocked his blow with the bat and sweep kicked the buffoon now that her weapon was useless. Like Goliath he fell with a loud thump and was defeated, but Ivy was satisfied just yet. She kicked him hard in his abdomen making sure he wouldn't get up. Seeing their comrade hit even when he was down, two more charged at her with their chain and assassin dagger respectively. She held knife boy's hand before he could strike as she managed to elbow the nose of the other one charging to her right when he came up under her and kicked him aside, but what took her by surprise was a slash from behind from the third one.

"You coward, couldn't face me mano to mano," she spat out as the pain from her arm seeped down its length.

She released the grip of her first assailant and in one swift motion she did a split and soccer-punched him in his crotch. As he balled himself on the floor in agony, she directed her attention towards the coward who now stood before her trembling. His cut wasn't very deep, but it still hurt like a bitch. On that note she charged at him using one of her Tae Kwon Do kicks known as 'Hunting Hawk' and sent him sky rocketing to the entrance of the alley.

"Anyone else?" she bellowed as she recuperated from the attack, but before she could swear another challenge at them, ten more bikes appeared, their engines roaring at both ends as they cornered her like hyenas to an antelope. Taking on six was nothing, even ten wasn't big, but about twenty at once, all armed, and on an injury…that would prove to be a problem, but she dared not show her concern to them, she was too proud like that.

"Alright, I can take ya if you're just as much of a pussy as these guys here," she said nodding to the goons at her feet.

"Well if you're so tuff, take off that helmet and let's have a real fight," hollered a scrawny-looking man with a big voice from the back by the entrance.

"Yeah, c'mon, show you're face smart-ass!" shouted another from the exit point.

"Poke the bear with a stick, he's gonna bite," she retorted beneath a calm but stern voice.

"Well bite me," threatened one who chose to step forth from the group. He had apparently just arrived as the potent stench of diesel still lingered with him. From the respect he gathered Ivy assumed him to be their leader. His stance illustrated confidence, power, precision; his biceps emulated raw physical strength the way they bulged. He had fiery red hair pulled away from his face by goggles and his eyes burned with the same vigor as his hair. His attire screamed renegade street rocker, with all the leather straps around his baggy jeans and the skull buckle around his waist, and he held an arrogant smile, but strangely enough it had a certain sex appeal to it. She could just tell by the way he moved he would make an excellent lover had they met under different circumstances, but right now he was the enemy.

"Are you gonna stand there and gape whole day?" he asked, and to her surprise in English.

"Feh, you wish pretty boy," she threw back as she focused her thoughts on the task ahead.

"I'll show you pretty boy when this is over. You'll be glad you have the helmet on protecting your face," he contested before taking position.

_He does Tae Kwon Do too! Well, this will be interesting…_

As Ivy took her stance, the gang leader came to the same realization as she.

_Heh, may the better man win then. This will surely show Baek I'm no joker when I tell him how I kicked another pupil's ass good n' proper!_

The leader charged first with his Flying Eagle attack, but Ivy was swift and quickly dodged the move before countering with a strong left jab. When he caught her arm as she looked to strike again, it stunned her that he recovered from her blow so fast. She was sure she'd hit him hard enough to have him holding his chest in pain however muscular it may be. He then twisted her small wrist in his strong hands savoring the sweet sound of her wincing.

"What girly fingers you have Mr. 'Big Bad Wolf'," he snorted which started an uproar of laughter from his comrades, but a kick to the head surely shut up his insults for the moment.

"All the better to help kick your ass with," she retorted when she managed to squeeze some distance between them.

"What kind of move was that? That's not Tae Kwon Do!" he jumped at her infuriated at how vulnerable he left himself, all to crack some jokes. She smiled beneath her tinted armor with grim satisfaction seeing his flushed face, and he felt it, angering him more.

"I know I made it up just now. Your whining was driving me insane," she said annoyingly as she rubbed her temples in a mock attempt to relieve a headache. She had bent forward into his chest, and swinging her right leg behind her head she left a lovely imprint on his face, plus giving them some needed space if she was to be victorious.

"I wasn't whining," he rebutted.

"So your voice is naturally high-pitched then. My bad," she replied smoothly. The laughter coming from his legion was fuel to his engine of temper as he began fuming red.

"Shut up you bunch of bakas," he spat at them, glaring brutally at each individual who even thought of snickering.

"Are you gonna fight or just stare at them whole day?" Ivy asked in the same haughty manner he used when he asked her a similar question.

With that statement he charged at her again as a series of kicks and blows from both sides could be seen. As fast as he threw an attack, she countered, and vice versa, until she missed a high kick and was met full throttle with his fist, almost knocking her helmet off completely.

"That's showing the punkbitch whose boss!" cheered one from the crowd as the others joined him in praising their leader. Ivy threw off the helmet to give herself some needed air; the hit was a wake up call.

"Look boys, the pretty boy comes equipped with shades too, ones' that'll look so much better on me. But I don't have to worry about that much because soon you'll be damned if you still have a face to wear them on."

Ivy was not going to allow herself to be taken out by some wannabe street thug and his band of baboons. She collected herself off the ground and brushed back her darkened shoulder-length hair with her fingers as she prepared to strike. She delivered a Judo kick this time, throwing off the leader's timing as he skated on his feet away from her to evade the assault.

_Judo too huh. Even better when I beat the shit outta him._

As she Judo flipped to deliver a sweet kick to the face, he blocked her and threw her over him, but not before rushing forward and ensuring a bloody mouth before she hit the ground.

_Damn it!_

"You did it boss!" yelled a baka from the front, but the leader raised his hand and silenced them as he saw Ivy slowly rise to a stoop on the floor, clutching her arm in grisly pain and swearing under her breath.

"Had enough yet?"

"Not quite," she replied strongly under clenched teeth as she spat out a spoonful of blood. But as she looked to get up her arm reminded her to rest a bit as the blood-caked wound opened freshly with that blow to the ground. Her fall managed to crack the lens of her shades as well.

"Cheap piece of crap," she muttered to herself as she tossed them away, and feeling a bit stronger since her fall, rose proudly holding her arm, but ready to take him on again. The leader and his troops stood mortified as they realized their victim was indeed a woman! He watched her from head to toe, baffled at how he didn't recognize this from before. Those luscious pink lips, the small delicately soft hands he almost broke, and the voice…surely that should've been the arrowhead! But the way she fought, with courage, strength, confidence, and her exceptionally high level of skill; surely his eyes were deceiving him.

"What, never got your ass handed to you by a woman before?" she asked as she took stance, fighting more with the pain burning her arm. As the blood trickled down she had to hold it again to stop its flow, for it rushed down more feverishly as adrenaline began pumping wildly into her system. He watched the droplets touch the ground, and knew that wasn't blood he drew.

"Hurt your arm before?" he asked in what Ivy thought was a voice of genuine concern.

"Yeah, fighting them," she replied nodding towards his groupies. It infuriated him, and confused her.

"Who was the fucker that drew that blood?" he demanded. Immediately they pushed forward the coward before their master and stepped back, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Did she use a weapon against you other than her body?" he said coldly, grabbing the young boy by his collar roughly.

"She…she had a…a chain by her wai…waist sir," he stuttered. He was so consumed with fear he didn't notice when he urinated there as he stood.

"How pathetic," his leader scolded in reference to his accident.

"Oh, you mean this weapon," Ivy said pulling the chain hooked by her belt lacings from her pocket to produce a brown leather wallet connected at the chain's other end.

"Do we not say 'strike unless you have valid reason too'? Did she attack you with any weapon?"

"N…No sir."

_Even gangs have rules huh. So I guess this means their weapons were more for show. I knew half of them were cowards…but not their leader that's for sure._

"Where's the knife you hit her with?" As the youngster produce his blood smeared dagger, everyone including Ivy gasped as the leader held it up to slash the boy.

"Stop! It's not that bad of a cut," she pled for him, but the leader ignored her request completely.

"Please, STOP!!!" But it was not her final cry that saved the boy's life, but that of sirens heading in their direction. The leader missed his neck and struck his arm instead.

"Next time you go to attack, let that be a reminder of what not to do," he stated frigidly as he touched the bruised area with the knife tip and strapped it back to its owner before scurrying off with everyone else.

"C'mon," he said grabbing Ivy by her unscathed arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" she inquired angrily as she snatched her hand away from his sudden grip.

"To get bandaged, unless you'd prefer to do it downtown whilst they brutally interrogate you for our whereabouts," he replied not once breaking his stride to explain himself.

"Why would they do that? I'm not allied with you in any way," she retorted disdainfully. He hopped on his bike and started the engine before answering her.

"Let's see, you're standing at the scene of many motorbike and miscellaneous thefts, you're clearly a biker…I'd say prime suspect. Now you coming or what?" he asked annoyed at her hesitance.

"But what about my baby?" she asked as panic flooded her mind just thinking about what Paul would do to her had she deserted his Harley like this.

"It'll be safe, I promise," he assured.

"Fine," she relented as she climbed aboard his 2005 S4R Ducati Monster in all its fiery red glory, just like its owner, and disappeared onto the windy highway with her street thug leader.

"I'm Hwoarang," he yelled back to her, his voice competing with the wind, and losing.

"What?" she shouted back barely hearing a word he said. Then he motioned for her to put on a headset which he had in what appeared to be a side pocket of his automobile.

"We were never introduced. I'm Hwoarang," he said a lot more audibly with the technology.

"Just Hwoarang?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Ivy. Ivy Takeda."

_That's evident; her eyes the same crisp green of ivy on a dewy summer's morning…_

"You American?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You can't hide the accent koidito."

"I'm not your darling thank you very much. So, you've been around a few American girls then?" she asked curiously, but her voice carried a sensuality about it now, and she felt Hwoarang shudder under it as she held onto him a bit closer.

"You could say, but they sucked at Japanese unlike you. Learn it off the net?"

"For you information my father happens to be Japanese!" she defended.

"Do you like it here?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah, the city's lovely, especially at night, but I've never gotten a chance to really explore it. I doubt I will though…" she began as she drifted off into her dark memoirs of her last night out in Tokyo.

"Why is that?" he asked eagerly as he made a sharp turn into a back road.

"My mother passed away trying to find me the last time I went city hopping here with my friend," she said desperately fighting back tears. Hwoarang felt her heave on his back, and knew that she was in a great deal of emotional pain.

"I'm sorry for you loss," he said solemnly as they came to a halt in front of what looked like a nightclub.

"We're stopping here?" asked a baffled Ivy.

"The supplies are in the back of the joint. It's kind of our safe house where we handle some of our business. C'mon," he said tagging her alongside him. When they entered the club she was greeted with harsh glances and crude remarks from women of all class of slut as they passed them by, envious that they weren't Hwoarang's lady for the night.

_What on earth am I doing here?_ Ivy thought chastising herself for allowing things to go as far it did.

**Well that's it for this chp. It was longer than I expected, but don't worry that there's no 'action' in it yet cuz things get steamier between Hwoarang and Ivy next chp (see I posted them together 4 ur reading pleasure so plz don't beat me) Don't 4get, R&R and for every 5 reviews a new chp is posted (so u better review or I just may scrap this…plz don't make me scrap it) puppy dog pout**


	2. What did i get into?

**Disclaimer: If I can only get my hands on some shares in Namco, I could own this baby…till then the only thing that's mine is Ivy and this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"You can have a seat here," Hwoarang said pointing to a small office chair by a massive old oak desk. He then went to a small closet of some sorts where he produced some bandages and antibiotics for her, and then went by the bar to get some ice for her bruised mouth.

"Why are you helping me?" Ivy asked before he could settle to tend to her wounds.

"Excuse?" he asked rather baffled why anyone would question his generosity; it came so rarely.

"You heard me, why are you helping me, the one you attacked and I assume planned on robbing?"

"You weren't supposed to be attacked like that."

"Oh, I see, so you're supposed to scare me off with the weapons first and if I fought back you beat the crap out of me, then steal my stuff," she replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Hwoarang sighed deeply before answering.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. But there's a rule that if your target isn't armed, you're not to attack with you're artillery. It's only fair."

"That's why you tried to kill that boy today?"

"I didn't—" but Ivy gave him a look of skepticism that stopped his sentence short.

"Hai, but he lived."

"What a way to live," she muttered under her breath. Hwoarang chose to ignore it; who the hell does she think she is judging his leadership tactics?

"Take off you jacket," he ordered suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked very defensively.

"If I'm gonna tend to your arm you need to take off you jacket."

"You know, this isn't necessary. I can take care of myself…I'm a big girl," she whispered out to him a bit smugly. Kami her voice was alluring.

"If you wanna wait till it gets infected, fine by me," he retorted as he returned to the supply closet.

"No—you're generosity is kindly accepted," she replied as she rose to peel off her clothing as the leather began to stick to her wound. It stung a bit, but it came off more smoothly than expected.

Hwoarang stood awed as she was removing the clothing item. It felt as though the world slowed for him to take in as much of this little strip tease as possible. She wore a plain white tank top which ended two inches above her sun-kissed navel, accessorized with a simple silver ring. The top filled her incredible bosom quite nicely, clearly defining for Hwoarang that his alley contender was indeed **all** woman. Her low-rider sleek leather pants showed off slender legs, a curvaceous waist and sexy hips which swayed slickly with the least movement her body made, and she had remarkable abdominals for a woman; well toned and slightly dripping with sweat in the heat of the room, some of which Hwoarang told himself he contributed to, for _this_ woman, no questions asked, spurred a hell of an arousal in him.

When she sat back down, Hwoarang had to mentally shake himself from his reverie as he was still mystified by this goddess. He pulled a chair to her side so he could address her wounds better.

"This is gonna sting a bit," he warned as he dabbed some peroxide onto a cotton ball and pressed it against her gash. It might not have felt deep, but the boy cut about half an inch down into her arm.

She hissed at the pain, but kept it all inside. She refused to show weakness, especially to a man like this. He saw how she held back the urge to whimper, and he smiled acknowledging her strength and character.

_She truly is amazing._

He then dabbed some antibiotic powder onto the wound and proceeded to bandage it, using the time to hopefully spur a conversation between them, but she started first.

"Where is my bike?" she asked a bit sternly.

"It's probably in the chop shop now," he answered calmly.

"Mother—what the hell!" she flared up, rising immediately to clobber him whilst chastising herself for ever trusting a thief like him.

"They won't touch it, I swear," he assured, holding back a laugh at her sudden outburst, whilst passively shoving her back down to sit so he could finish his task.

"I'll tell them to carry it to my mechanic now so you could be on your way as soon as possible. I swear nothing will happen to it," he said more affirmative this time. She was still doubtful, but what could she do? For the moment she would have to take his word over hers. After making a quick text message, Hwoarang resumed to his doctoring.

"So, how old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-two," she replied dryly as she observed her surroundings.

"You seem more experienced than that."

Silence loomed after; he needed to pick it back up.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I…I don't know. I was thinking of returning to Arizona to complete my studies, but I can't abandon my father. Other than my obaachan he has no other living relatives here. My uncle died a few years ago and his wife remarried and moved to England with her new husband and children."

"And who will you stay with in Arizona?"

"I lived on campus, but my uncle Paul refuses to let me stay there so long as he has the funds to rent me an apartment not to far from campus, yet not to far from him either."

"All done," Hwoarang said as he went back to the closet to pack away the supplies.

"Arigato," she replied softly. She checked her jacket to see how much blood had stuck to the leather. It was in dire need of cleaning.

"Hwoarang?" she asked when he returned.

"Hai?"

"Do you have any soap or anything by chance I could use to wash this with?" she said holding the stained item in her hand.

"There's a washing machine in here," he said as he guided her to a door in the room which led to a small wash house.

"You have everything here?" she asked baffled at how equipped a bunch of thugs could really be.

"Prepare for anything," he shrugged as he took his seat in the huge office chair behind the desk.

He propped his feet onto the desk and leaned back into the chair as he casually watched Ivy put some soap and softener into the washer-and-drier machine and set the cycle.

_Kami I need her now_ he thought as the blood began rushing to his loins the more he thought about her, the more he saw her.

"How long will the mechanic take?" she asked coolly as she took her seat once again. "Thanks," she then said when he handed her the homemade ice pack.

"About an hour max."

"Shit," was all she said before she pulled out her Blackberry and called someone.

"Hi Uncle Paul? It's me, Ivy. Listen, I stumbled into a bit of trouble here…"

Immediately Hwoarang sprung to his feet to stop her from continuing, but she held out her hand to stop and silence him before she started to speak again.

"No, nothing's wrong. I rode over some glass and crap in a back road trying to dodge some traffic here, so I'm at the mechanic replacing the tires. Problem is they gotta order some from their hardware not to far so I'll be a bit late. Tell baba I'm okay though…Okay, love you too…Bye," and she hung up.

"Thought I was gonna rat you out?" she said with a raised brow. She enjoyed seeing his panic attack; he looked his hottest when he was aggressive.

"Didn't know what to expect."

"Can't blame you, you hardly know me."

"I would like to though," he said casually, making Ivy blush slightly at the remark.

"So, you've been asking me a lot of questions, my turn now."

"Okay, shoot," he said as he returned to his comfort zone.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"What do you do exactly? I mean, stealing and fighting can't be it all, can it?"

"It's my living mostly, but no, not all I do. In my free time I do a little yachting, play some football or some other sport, and train of course. But during business hours I run a small ring here; we steal some bikes for parts, sell them to the highest bidder, sometimes we keep them for ourselves and trick out our own machines, then test them out in some underground races of course."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out."

"Feh, it would be better if Baek didn't stick his nose in where it doesn't belong," he said annoyed just thinking about the many times Baek embarrassed him and stopped him from attending many big races.

"You mean Baek-sensei, _the_ King of Iron Fist Tai Kwon Do master?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, so what?" he said wryly. He could care less of the title his master held at that point in time.

"You have the best sensei ever yet you talk of him as though he's…he's Heihachi Mishima or something!" Hwoarang cringed under the Mishima name, and recollected his last strange encounter with Jin.

**Flashback to Tournament 5**

"We settle it here and now Kazama," Hwoarang challenged Jin at their chance meeting outside a cathedral near the tournament grounds.

"I know we have a score to settle, but it will have to wait for now," Jin said calmly, yet an uneasy air was felt about him.

"Ne, I refuse to! Are you too scared or what?"

"You arrogance and impatience won't get you far Hwoarang," was all Jin said before he strutted into the cathedral and left Hwoarang outside. Infuriated, he stormed in after Jin yet found nothing but a black feather soaring in the air.

_Where did the bastard go?_

He searched everywhere but could not find his antagonist.

_Dammit! _

Frustrated, he left the building and resumed to finding his master hidden somewhere in the tournament. His ultimate mission will have to wait, just as Jin said.

**End Flashback**

"Hwoarang?" Ivy said snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah…like I was saying, Baek is one of the greatest, but he can be a complete pain in the ass sometimes."

"How dare you refer to him that way!" Ivy said angrily as she slammed the ice pack onto the table and stood concrete, showing Hwoarang how offended she was.

"What does it matter to you?" he retorted, merely shifting his weight in the chair.

"I happened to meet and train briefly with him after the second tournament. I think it's horrendous how he still manages to teach such an ungrateful student such as yourself."

"You calling me ungrateful?" he said in a low, stern tone as he came up to meet her face to face, his large frame enveloping hers.

"You damn right I am. Martial arts include respect, and discipline, things you seem to be lacking. I'm sure you're one of those assholes that claim to be the greatest, and preach about how they're going to outdo their masters…please. You may fight good, but your technique isn't worth shit if your attitude remains the same conceited way it is."

No one had ever contested Hwoarang like that, much less a woman. But this one stood her ground, not flinching once. He came closer to her till he felt her short hard breaths on his face, and felt her anger in those unyielding emerald eyes of hers.

Kami she was hott when she was angry.

As though they felt one another's heat for each other, they both grabbed at each other for an intense zealous kiss. Hwoarang ravaged her mouth in his, glad that his tongue didn't have to force entry as she willingly gave into his passion. He then tasted the blood she shed because of him, and he lessened the severity of the kiss for fear he'd injure her more. He held the small of her back and began drawing little circles in it, enjoying hearing the soft moans that escaped her mouth. He then traced the exposed contours of her spine which shuddered under his touch. She was burning for him as he for her. Gently, he lifted her placing her to sit on the desk as he pressed his body against hers. She used this opportunity to feel the chest and hard abs that she had been admiring the minute she saw him, and when she tugged slightly on his vest it she heard a small sensual chuckle from him.

_Don't take the lead just yet…_

He took his kisses from her mouth to her neck, nipping at her ear lobe ever so often. Despite her injury she gripped onto him, both hands and legs clasped around his neck and waist respectively, fighting the urge not to scream his name out loud.

"More," she husked out into his ear as he began fiddling with the ends of her top. Respecting her demands, he removed it without much drama and ran more wet kisses down her neck and onto the lace of her brassier. He suckled on the barely exposed flesh and felt them harden with each flicker of his tongue onto them. Ivy ran her hands wildly through his hair, and took that firm grip down onto his back as she scrapped him with cat-like claws. It did more stimulating that hurting and Hwoarang began to ravish the flesh wet from his touch. Her breathing came in heaves now, and Hwoarang could only imagine the wetness of her skin now.

_Kami…what am I doing?_

The split second Hwoarang stopped kissing her breasts to remove the clasp that kept hold of the barrier she wore from his intensely pleasing her, was the second Ivy chose to have a conscious. Her body may have regretted it now, but later on she would recall this moment and say it was the right thing to do.

"Hwoarang stop," she squeaked out, fighting the bliss he brought to her. She barely found a voice to speak, but she had to if she wanted to ever stop before she lost all control.

"Hwoarang, stop, now," she said a bit more assenting this time.

Apparently he didn't get the memo as he undid the clasp and proceeded to remove her bra completely. She pushed him away from her and jumped off the table, standing a good distance away from him as she redid her lingerie.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the flabbergasted rebel. Never had he have a woman tell him "stop" or even push him away like that without climbing all over him after.

"No, I did. Hwoarang I'm not like that, and I'm sorry I led you on. You were just so incredibly attractive I…I don't know what came over me," she said, more to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her face, hiding it slightly in shame.

"Then go with it," he said as he came under he again and removed her hands covering the face he admired.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," but as he reached down to kiss her again, Ivy moved away in search of her top and threw it on as fast as she could.

"Is my bike ready yet?" she asked, a face filled with sorrow but a voice of sincerity.

"It should be," Hwoarang exhaled as he took her hint.

"I'm sorry," she began, but he shooed her off as he went into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a cellphone where he made a brief call.

"You're done? Bring it here next five, and I mean it," he said strictly as he closed down hard on the flip phone. Ivy then felt a small heat being emulated on her hands. It was the amulet she was wearing on her bracelet, the one Asuka gave her, and it held a small glow to it. She held it delicately, trying to decipher what it was telling her.

It started glowing around the time when Hwoarang made the call. Did it mean genuine anger? No, because then it would've glowed with her as well when he insulted Baek. Did he have an affiliation with the Devil? Probably not; she would've felt a dark aura when she neared him, and definitely when she kissed him. Could it be that the Devil was nearby?

"Is there a church or cathedral of the sort anywhere around here?" Ivy asked, disturbing Hwoarang from his thoughts.

"There's a small church a few blocks from the bakery at the corner. Why, going to confess you sins?" he said smugly.

"I'll disregard that statement," she said firmly as she went into the wash house to collect her freshly dried jacket.

_I need to talk to Asuka as soon as possible, especially if __**he's**__ near…_

When she came out she heard an all too familiar engine rev from the back of the office.

"You're bike awaits you out that door," Hwoarang said casually pointing to a door behind him.

"Thanks for the help," she replied coolly as she headed towards the exit, until Hwoarang grabbed her hand as she passed him by. Neither looked at each other, only listened to what the other had to say.

"I did mean it when I said I would like to get to know you better. I'm sorry if I rushed things for you, it's a bit habitual."

"For you maybe."

"Don't act like you didn't want me." Those words spoken, so true, so hated.

"I acted on impulse, something I intend not to do again," she replied seriously, still keeping her cool.

"What about coming somewhere with me? I could show you the town if you like." Ivy paused; she had to think this through. Yes he was an egotistical jackass she almost made love to, but beneath it all she felt a genuine kindness to him which hinted neither weakness nor vulnerability, qualities Hwoarang despised.

She took a deep breath and exhaled before giving her answer.

"Where do you have in mind?" she said still keeping to her gravity.

"I'll call you and let you know," he replied beneath a petit smile.

"So I'm to assume to want my number?"

"Hai. Can I get you number?"

She called it out for him, and after punching in the numbers into his phone, he released his grip. Before she left completely he bellowed out to her "You won't regret it."

_I hope not _she thought as she rode the Harley home back to its owner.

**Author's note: Well, wasn't that a chp? It appears our OC has some super Devil hunting powers huh? Wanna find out more about them, how she got them, and what it has to do with Asuka; well you gotta review the story first, and as aforementioned, if I get five reviews (just this once for the combined chps) I'll post the next chp where a lot more will be revealed. So I hope you enjoyed these two for the moment and thanks for your support!**


	3. Succumb to the darkness pt1: He's alive

**Disclaimer: To own, or not to own? That is…completely out of my hands. Sigh, me still no owno :'(**

**A/N: **I'm back!!! Terribly sorry for leaving my readers under the impression that I had no intentions of continuing this fic, and becz of Razor Athane's pleas for an update soon I've decided to push aside my other fics and concentrate on perfecting this one becz it has potential to be something and I haven't delved much into the plot. So after an overdone vacation, here is chp 3. I do hope u enjoy it, R&R after pweez. Remember Devil Jin's thoughts are in italic. This one's for u Razor Athane ;)

Chapter 3

"Suki, I need to talk to you ASAP. When you get this message please call me back…I think I found him." After leaving the brief voice message Ivy hightailed it down the highway after getting the green light, eager to uncover Jin's possible whereabouts. Within no time she had pulled up to the driveway of her grandmother's house, a little dirty and bruised from her prior encounter with a certain group of thugs, but most importantly safe.

"Ivy! Oh thank the Kamis you're safe, I was worried sick!" cried out Shen as he raced out of the house eager to inspect his daughter's frazzled state. "What happened to you, you look like you were in a fight or something? You weren't, were you?" he now asked with steely brown eyes.

"No baba, I just hit the ground hard when I skidded on the glass that's all, I'm fine see?" and she paraded herself before him to show that no harm was done to her, however much of a lie it was.

"Jeez, let this be the last time I let Paul manipulate me into letting you ride one of these death mobiles. I'm just glad you're home at last," he said embracing her ever so tightly to his heart. Never had he feared his home more than he did a month ago, losing the one woman that meant something to him other than his mother and daughter, and he vowed that so long as his heart still beats nothing like that would happen to Ivy.

"Hey, welcome back kiddo, how's my baby doing?" Paul said ruffling the choppy brown locks atop his niece's head whilst munching on some mochi.

"She's just fine. Got a tune up in the process too with no extra cost," Ivy beamed as she lightly tapped the polished seat of the refurbished motorcycle. "Daddy thinks I'm not quite ready to handle someone of her calibre. Tell him he's wrong."

"I won't say that he's wrong, but maybe you'd rather something a bit safer, where your father's concerned that is," replied Paul shoving the last sticky piece of the dessert into his mouth.

"But motorcycles are my life! C'mon oji-san, onegai," she plead flashing him the classic puppy dog pout.

"I've got not a clue what you've said just now, but it doesn't matter. If you don't want it by all means I could always use another baby in my garage."

"Nani?" Just as the confusion seeped in Ivy saw her father pull up next to the bike in a canary-yellow Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII customized with neon lights, flare skirt and the wickedest spoiler she ever laid eyes on, the purring of its engine like a sweet symphony to her ears. She couldn't contain the excitement bubbling inside and barely heard what her uncle had to say next.

"It was to be your 23rd birthday present as it is next two weeks, but seeing with what happened and all…your dad just felt it was right not to wait any longer. Any excuse to get you away from my bike is what I say it is," he chuckled before two slender arms constricted all vocal chords with its loving embrace.

"Arigato! Arigato!" Ivy chanted as she smothered her oji-san with kisses before turning that attention to her otousan as he exited the vehicle.

"Oh baba, domo arigato! I love it so much!"

"You're more than welcome my dear. It works out best for the both of us, ne?"

"Do you mind if I take her for a lil spin?"

"Sure why not—wait, a spin where?" Shen asked with a watchful eye. There was only one place he suspected she'd go, one place he vowed he'll never let her venture forth again.

"Suki's of course. She'll so freak when she sees this." Ivy hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine a bit to test the pedals, but before she could place those delicate fingers securely around the wheel a firm hand clenched down on her wrist.

"I forbid you to go by that girl and her possessed family. Ivy, have you not learnt your lesson yet? I refuse to lose another member of my family to those demons called Kazamas!"

It took a second for his words to register; so coldly stated, certainly this was not the same man she called father!

"How could you say such a thing about them, they're practically family! The Takedas and the Kazamas have been family/friends for six generations now, and you know what happened to mother wasn't Jin's fault. That is the Mishima curse; damn Heihachi for ever enslaving his son with that devil!" She took a breath before she continued. The venom in which her father spoke of their friends and the way in which he held her down was inconceivable to Ivy. Why would he want to stop her from helping them?

"Suki and I are the only one's that can save him now daddy. We're going to find him and at last rescue his soul from its damnation of eternal darkness; It's either you're with me or with _it_." Her tone was deadly serious, but it was not her strong words that got Shen to set his daughter free.

"Shen you let my baby go. It is her time, her right as a Takeda to do what she's about to embark upon," a frail but commanding voice could be heard say. It was her obaachan coming to save the day.

"Mother, I am not going to let what happened to Susan happen to—"

"Oh nonsense, Ivy's a strong girl she can handle herself. You need to stop blaming yourself for Susan's death. Had she not meddled in affairs that did not concern her she would be alive today." The words were harsh, no matter how truthful they were, and earned her a snarl from a disturb Paul. Just when he was starting to like her homemade mochi! Her grandmother's blatant attitude towards life was something Ivy always admired though it can be inappropriate at times, like now. "You and I both know these two girls are the only one's that can stop the being within the innocent. It's their duty, now go forth Ivy and send Asuka my best regards," the brittle woman said with a keen smile.

"I will obaachan. I won't risk coming home late so I'll stay over by her okay. Ja ne baba," and off she left in a roar of nitrous oxide.

-

"You so did not mention this in your voice mail!" Asuka squealed as she skipped down the flight of stairs of her apartment to greet Ivy.

"It's 'cause I just got it. Hop in quick, it's getting dark."

Asuka went agape when she entered the vehicle, the cool scented breeze of a brand new car filling her lungs and spreading like cancer, the chill of the leather seats sending gooseflesh up her exposed thighs.

"I wish I had a dad like yours," she said dreamily as Ivy drove off to their destination. Ivy merely scoffed at the irony of it all as she focused her mind at the task ahead.

"So where are we headed to exactly?" Asuka asked, the wistful sound gone from her voice.

"A small church that should be right after this bakery here." She parked the vehicle as her eyes made contact with the grand, antique structure complete with a daunting bell tower Ivy was sure Quasimodo was hiding in. The two girls entered cautiously looking for any signs of Jin's presence there, but by the looks of the place Jin times five invaded the sanctuary. Several pews were overturned, two wall fans were seen smashed to nothing on the floor below which they hung, and the walls held several markings too fresh and cleanly made to be the doings of father time. As Ivy's gazed turned to the altar she saw a black feather hanging limply in the hands of a cherub.

"I don't think a bird did this," Asuka said childishly, pointing to the very feather Ivy was staring at.

"Good job Scooby-Doo, here's a snack," and Ivy mockingly threw the invisible dog treat to a scowling Asuka. Before Asuka could swear at her friend an altar boy feverously passed them by, stopping only to tell them that the church was closing for the night.

"May I ask why? I've come to see…um…" and after inwardly cursing herself at the irony of the excuse she was about to use Ivy continued, "I've come for confession. I committed a grave sin and I wish to repent. I can't go to bed with my heavy heart, is there no one that can help?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but the Fathers are much too busy right now to tend to your needs. I can direct you to our sister church if you wish to speak to—"

"But my cousin!" Asuka interrupted receiving a death glare from Ivy's side. She didn't want the man to know about their mission, but Asuka knew she had to tell him something about Jin if they were to ever find him. "I'm looking for my cousin and I think he came here today. He's a very troubled soul…please can you tell us if you've seen him?" Taking out her phone Asuka proceeded to show the altar boy a picture of Jin and with one look the man almost fainted.

"That's…that's the monster! He's…he's _your_ cousin?!" he stuttered foolishly, his mouth wide and his breath short with fear.

"He's not a monster!" Asuka defended but her words were futile as the man continued with much composure prior to a few moments ago. "That…man, if you may, almost killed Father Des Vignes today. I was not there when the incident occurred, but rather informed by Father Graham who bore witness to the savage attack." The girls listened intently to the account.

"Apparently the young man came in begging for help from anyone who could help him with his inner demon. Father Des Vignes saw to the man; he looked deathly pale, his body frigid and his lips quivered madly. He asked Father Graham to assist him by bringing the man some water, referring to holy water, as he examined and questioned him. He asked him for his name, but he just kept repeating the same phrase, 'he's coming, I can't control him any more'. Now that Father Des Vignes understood his demon wasn't metaphoric he proceeded to bless the man and banish the devil. But as the water made contact with the young man it evaporated instantly, and the next thing Father Graham saw was the body of Father Des Vignes being flung into the air like a rag doll as a dark angel of some sorts emerged from the young man and caught the Father in mid-air, sending him spiralling to the ground with a large 'thump'. Father Graham was sure that he killed Des Vignes, but he still checked just in case whilst ordering for help from security and other staff members."

"What kind of church has security?" Asuka boldly interjected.

After reminding himself he was a man of God the altar boy answered her audaciously placed question. "The bell we have placed in our tower is not only imported from Rome where most of our Fathers derive from, but is also made of the purest of copper. Many attempts at thievery of this bell have been made and as such security is a necessity."

"Please pardon her interruption and do go on," Ivy said giving Asuka another chastising glance.

"As you can see around you there was quite a fight displayed when the being became airborne, and due to the bravery of a young boy who came for confirmation classes the demon was subdued."

"How did a kid do that?" the girls asked in unison baffled at the prospect of someone untrained in the healing arts being able to suppress the devil.

"He threw this golden candlestick here bulls-eyed at the beast's head, knocking it unconscious till the proper authorities arrived."

"Proper authorities?" Asuka stated much offended at how the man kept referring to Jin as some creature no better than the dogs that roam the streets.

"The elders my dear, no need to bite. They're about to perform an exorcism on him now so you'll have to come back in the morning if you wish to see your friend."

"But we need to see him now, we can't…it won't work…" Asuka jumped at him but was greeted with a strict hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now we are about to close," and without another word two guards came to escort the ladies out.

"That narcissistic feels he's so important—argh!" Asuka flared as they returned to Ivy's car.

"Calm down Suki I've got a plan," Ivy said with a conniving smirk across her delicate lips.

"Uh oh," Asuka sighed as she tried to fathom the trouble they were about to get into.

-

"Think I'll end my shift here. Night man," said one of the guards as he left his post for the night.

"Hey there handsome, why so serious? Why don't you come over here, I can help you relax," a seductive voice from the across the street could be heard. It took a while, but as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the streets the lone guard noticed the figure of a voluptuous young woman whistling out to him.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot abandon my duties for the sake of earthly pleasures," he replied most sternly.

_Crap, why did I get mister 'stick-up-his-ass'? Ivy…I'm gonna kill yah if this doesn't work!_

Regaining her composure after much fretting Asuka continued, walking sensually towards the guard now, dropping the sleeves of her jumpsuit gently with each sashay of her hips.

"Oh c'mon, lighten up will yah? It'll only be a few minutes…unless you want to go longer?"

With a brief clearing of his throat the guard replied, "My duties remain at this sanctuary."

"Well, my body is a temple, does that count?" she countered with an innocent flare now to her voice, her hands now roaming lightly over his crisp blue uniform. She felt a small shudder and knew she was getting somewhere. "C'mon, we can always repent in the morning," she now whispered in his ear as she allowed her fingers to trail his rugged jaw line, again sending more gooseflesh up his spine.

_Bingo!_

"At a girl Suki," Ivy whispered to herself as she began inching her way to the back entrance of the church whilst Asuka continued to distract the guard.

"Only for a moment," the guard then said hurriedly, his head spinning madly around as he ensured that no one heard him or that they would miss him. "Where do you have in mind?"

"My car's in the back," and off Asuka lead him into the car park where before he could lay his sweat-laden lips on hers, she kicked him in his abdomen for a nice sleep till their mission was over.

-

"I swear if you ever make me do that again—" Asuka started as she joined Ivy in the back, but her companion's finger silenced her as she tried to listen to the events taking place on the other side of the wooden frame.

"It's a wonder how these young folks get themselves into such a predicament," she heard a priest say.

"Yes, with all this rap-music-this and bad-boy-that, it's amazing how they all haven't ended up like him! Let's hurry, it's getting late and I have a wedding to celebrate tomorrow," the other replied.

"Okay, so he's not far. From the sounds of it I think they're gone, let's go." Soon enough Ivy had plucked a safety pin from her jeans and began working on the locks.

"So much for security," Asuka mumbled as they quietly entered the building in search for Jin.

"Father Eli, please get me another bowl of water, this is going to be most trying," the voice of Father Graham was heard say a door away from where they stood. The girls hadn't realised they were closer than they thought, and before they were caught they both scurried up to the ceiling like a spider where they awaited the passing of Father Eli below them.

"That was close," Suki whispered as he exited the corridor.

"Too close," Ivy agreed. "We need to get them away from the room. I can see about two, three if you include the guy that just left, but there could be more. Think you could muster another distraction till—"

"Nah uh, no, no way am I acting like a whore again!" Asuka scowled.

"Well you think you can lift Jin out of here while I distract them?" Ivy said with much sarcasm in her voice. They both knew Ivy was the stronger of the two, so after a few more scowls under the breath Asuka relented.

"What do I have to do this time?"

-

"AHH!!!" a ghoulish cry echoed from the entrance of the church startling the Fathers greatly.

"What was that?" a disturbed Father Graham asked his equally confused comrades as they flooded into the hallway to investigate, all except Graham of course; he couldn't leave Jin unattended!

"Father, come please, it appears the cousin of the boy has caught his spirit," the altar boy said as he tried to contain a seizing Asuka, a greenish foam seeping from her mouth. Ivy just smiled thinking of how the scenario was playing out, grateful that she hadn't eaten the green fizzy candy she had in her jeans pocket and wondering all the while how Asuka was producing all that spit.

When she noticed the Father leaving did she make her decent from the ceiling and entered the room formerly inhabited by the priests. There she saw him, lying as stiff as a board on a grand white table, several bibles and bottles of holy water around him.

_Jin…_

She hadn't much time before they realised their scam, so she mustered as much strength as she could and with one arm around her neck, she carried them out of the building and into her car. With a loud rev of the engine and two blows of the horn, Asuka declared herself healed before anything could be done to her and dashed out of the church like her life depended on it, which it kind of did.

"Where is the boy?" Father Graham exclaimed as they greeted the empty room, despondent and angered at how easily they were bamboozled.

"GO, GO, GO!" Asuka cried out as she saw the priests begin to chase after them, but they were obviously no match for the horsepower of the great Lancer Evolution. In no time they were on the highway heading to Asuka's apartment, but alas the late night traffic caught up to them.

"Suki, mind taking the wheel for a while, I'm feeling drained right now." As those words reached her ears Asuka lit up like a Christmas tree as she took the wheel, feeling the power in her fingertips and loving it all the way…until the sight of traffic reminded her she wasn't going to test this baby for a _good_ while!

-----

"Come girls, there is much to be said. I believe you're old enough to understand what I'm about to tell you," Ivy's obaachan said gathering the two girls before her as she proceeded to tell her tale.

"Yep, we're almost 12 years old!" Ivy beamed as she took her place on the floor next to Asuka.

"Let me tell you a story that my grandmother told me when I was this very age. Once upon a time there were two girls from two different families. They were best friends and loved each other like sisters. Then, one day when the girls were playing out in the forest, a very beautiful lady appeared to them. She glowed almost as bright as the sun, and she had a serene look to her."

"Was she an angel?" Asuka asked with beady eyes filled with astonishment.

"Maybe. All the girls knew was that she was too beautiful to be anything evil. To one girl she said, 'I bestow upon you the power of the earth. You shall be able to commune with nature and all its wonders, and know the joys of life.' And to the other she said, 'I bestow upon you the gift of the hells. You shall know evil and sense the dangers around you, the dangers that threaten our earth.' And to them both she said, 'And you shall work as one to restore the balance within our world, a balance that is endangered daily by those corrupt with greed and envy, lust and hate. I see that your hearts are pure, and I know you will do as I ask for the betterment of mankind'."

"Like ying and yang!" Ivy pointed out.

"Exactly like that. And ever since that day the girls obeyed what the lady told them, using their gifts to help many in need of their healing powers. These girls were the first Kazama and Takeda to be blessed with the great power, and do you know what their names are?"

"What?" the girls asked excitedly in unison.

"Ivy Takeda and Asuka Kazama."

"You're kidding?!" Ivy asked in pure disbelief.

"Since when do you know me to lie Miss Ivy?" her grandmother mockingly retorted. "That is why it is your destiny to help those around you, especially those most dear to you."

"But my okaasan chose my name, not baba, and she has no knowledge of our Japanese family history."

"Coincidence?" Asuka suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

"My dears, there is a fine line between coincidence and destiny. Believe me when I say you both were meant to carry your respective names, as it's no coincidence that you both share almost the same love for each other as your great-great grandmothers did."

"Were you and obaachan Kazama taught this great power too?" a starry-eyed Suki asked.

"As was every Kazama and Takeda woman since then. It was a sad day though when my only daughter refused to join forces with your aunt Jun to help her husband Kazuya."

"Don't worry obaachan, Suki and I won't let the family down," Ivy proudly exclaimed, hugging Asuka close to emphasise her point. Her grandmother smiled warmly at the two and knew right there they'd keep their promise.

"Suki, Ivy, come play with me please if you're finished," a lonely Jin called out to his friends.

"Coming!" Suki cried out as she raced to meet him. Ivy on the other hand only watched him from afar, confused as to why she didn't rush towards him with Asuka, and why she suddenly felt this chill around Jin.

"You sense it don't you Ivy," her grandmother whispered to her. She didn't quite understand what she meant, but one look at the handsome young boy again and she gently nodded her head in apprehension.

"Ivy, aren't you coming?" Suki asked leisurely bouncing a ball on the floor.

"Yeah Ivy, c'mon." He was smiling at her, but then the face looking back began to contort into something vicious as it said "**Come play with us!"**

Ivy awoke with a cold sweat, tightly holding her heart to her chest, forcing it to slow its pace. She hadn't known when she drifted off, and questioned why she would recall something that happened all those years ago. She turned to Asuka, still sulking as the traffic continued its slow pace, but that awful aura she felt in her dream hadn't left her and she urged herself to look at the sleeping Jin on the backseat. He was still peaceful, but a closer glance showed dark markings creeping along his forehead. It was coming again.

"Suki, step on it," she asked calmly hoping not to stir panic in her friend.

"Step where Ivy? We've moved about a foot within the past fifteen minutes—"

"Well find a fucking way out!" Ivy now screamed. Aghast, Asuka didn't know if to curse her back or do as she said. Instead she opted for asking what the hell crawled up her ass.

"He's coming Suki, the fucking beast is coming and I don't think we can subdue him in the backseat of a car, so unless you have any other brilliant questions to ask will you please get us the fuck home or I'll rip your fucking arms out now and take us there myself," Ivy replied deathly serious. Ivy had never cursed that much in one sentence before, and that fact along with the strong glow of the amulet around Ivy's wrist and her neck was enough to convince Asuka that she needed to find some way to get the hell out of there and fast!

She saw an alleyway a metre away, and after much blowing of the horn and yelling at drivers up front to "move it or lose it" they got to the clearing and on a hunch Asuka found them home.

-

"Jeez, when did he get this heavy?" Asuka squealed as they tried to ascend him up the stairs.

"He's sleeping smarty, so he's gonna be dead weight. Imagine how I felt trying to hustle him out of the church by myself!"

"Whatever, just remind me after this to beat the daylights out of my landlord till he gets that damn elevator fixed."

In no time they had arrived at her suite and quickly laid Jin on the floor as they searched for the incantation book.

"You know, if you'd clean the place every once in a while we wouldn't be in this shithole," Ivy chastised as she glanced at Jin again, the markings becoming more visible and his colour faded.

"Enough rebuking, more searching," Asuka retorted as she scattered about the laundry pile on her floor in search of the book. "Found it!"

The girls then gathered around the boy, Ivy passing her hand over his body to sense the strength of the evil whilst Asuka flipped through pages to find the right subduing invocation.

"It's pretty strong Suki, hurry." Without further delay Asuka placed her hand on Jin's forehead as she said the necessary words. Soon enough the markings were dissipating and his colour was restored. Not wanting the trauma of lifting him again, Asuka asked her neighbour to help them put her 'drunken' cousin on his bed and left him to rest peacefully for the moment.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up Ivy, we need to get rid of this thing and fast," Asuka said as the girls lay on her bed, exhausted from all the day's activities.

"I know, I know. We just haven't found the right incantation yet."

"I've searched that entire book, there's nothing there about curing Mishima generational curses. You need to understand this is a family trait passed on by Kazuya, unintentionally of course. All his pent up anger at his father has resulted in this…"

_The sins of the father fall on the son _Ivy silently thought.

"…but can you blame the man? I'd have gone all devil on his ass too if he threw me off a cliff." Sleep began to loom over the girls until they heard a faint call from Jin's room. They rushed over to his aid without skipping a beat.

"Jin! You're awake, are you ok?" Ivy rambled as she stooped at the side of the bed, gently cupping his hand in hers.

"I'm…he's gone, for now," was the mere reply.

"But are you ok?" she persisted.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Want me to get you anything?" Asuka quietly asked as she forced the tears back under her eyelids. Just watching him in this state always pained her heart, for her joy thrived on his very happiness.

"Some water would be nice please Suki."

"I'll get it," Ivy insisted until she felt his grip tighten on her hand.

"Do you mind getting it please Suki, I need to talk to Ivy," he asked his cousin. With a nod Asuka left the two in privacy as she fetched Jin a glass.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked solemnly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jin, I live for this. I want to help you, you're not being a burden or anything if that's what you're—"

"Not that. For…for what happened that night…to your mother…" and he trailed off unable to finish the sentence. He had killed the mother of the woman he loved so dearly, and here he found himself so boldly asking for her forgiveness. "I don't deserve even an ounce of it, but I can't help but still ask for it. Ivy…"

"You were always forgiven Jin," she warmly replied as she gently caressed the side of his face. "And don't you dare take the blame for the doings of the devil."

"But I must take responsibility for my actions. I saw her; he may have taken over but there was still a part of me that saw what he was doing, a part so feeble and too damn scared to oppose the beast that I couldn't help her. I saw everything it did…and I didn't try to stop it." The tears were choking him now, and Ivy felt his remorse at what he had done.

"Jin," she whispered in his ear. They were now cheek to cheek as she hugged him tightly and with her own tears trickling down his face. "You did everything you could for her. Even if you could I don't know if you would have been strong enough to make a real impact, but it doesn't matter now. What is done is done, and I don't hate you any less for it. I'm more determined now than ever to send this demon spiralling back to hell where it belongs. Worry no more, you're forgiven," and she placed a dainty kiss on his saline cheek as she ended the embrace.

_After all that happened, she forgave me. She's amazing…no wonder I love her. But I dare not tell her so; I'd hate myself the day I end up hurting her like I did her mother. But can I really continue this so-called life if she's not a part of it? I should…I should tell her how I feel. Everything's worth the risk for her._

"Ivy," he began until the ringing of her cellphone had interrupted his sentence.

"Gomen Jin, one second," she said as she excused herself from the room to take the call. "Moshi moshi, Ivy speaking."

"Always a pleasure to hear your voice." She hadn't initially picked up on the caller's identity until he said with a mild chuckle, "went for confession yet?"

"Funny Hwoarang. So you actually called."

"Didn't think I would? You're breaking my heart Ivy," he teased. She couldn't help but allow a petit smile to grace her lips at his idiocy. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Plans? Um, nothing really. But I'm staying by a friend's tonight so—"

"Male or female?" he suddenly asked.

"Female. Then again the sex of my friend shouldn't be a concern for you now should it?" she replied with a smug grin.

"Feh, it doesn't. So that's plus two Steve," he shouted to someone in the background.

"What the hell are you talking about Hwoarang?" Ivy asked very concerned at his doings.

"I did promise you I'll show you the town. First stop is at a club a friend of mine is opening tonight, and I figured you wouldn't go without your friend. That is unless you'd rather not go."

"No!" she jumped at him. "I'd love to go. What time?"

"Ten. See you soon babes."

"I'm not your babes," she mildly retorted, though the prospect was a fancy of hers. She couldn't help having a thing for bad boys.

"If you insist," and without another word the call had ended. She wanted to ask if Jin could come as well, but considering his current state she dare not let him out of the house. Yet she felt bad at having to leave him by himself, and so immediately went to tell him of her plans.

"It's okay Ivy, besides you and Suki deserve a break after what happened tonight." Upon returning with his desired water Asuka relived the events of the day with her cousin.

"Only if you're sure. C'mon Suki, we've got to hurry."

"Pinky swear you'll be fine?" Asuka asked her cousin holding her baby finger out to him.

"Pinky," and they laced fingers in accordance to the childish oath.

Half an hour later the girls bid their Jin a goodbye kiss on the cheek and headed out to the club.

-

"Oh Ivy aren't you excited? It's been forever since we last partied!" Asuka beamed as they arrived. But as she did recall their last escapade she inwardly reprimanded herself for the stupid comment. "Sorry Ivy, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry Suki, we're going to party now so please don't sour the mood."

They gave their names to the bouncer, but much to their dismay they weren't on the list.

"Are you sure this is the club?" Asuka whispered to Ivy as embarrassment seeped onto her face.

"This is what Hwoarang texted me," she grumbled. Then, a thought occurred. "Um, I believe we're under the name 'Hwoarang, plus two."

The bulky guard just glared at Ivy as he checked the list. He indeed saw 'Hwoarang plus two', but how was he so sure these two bimbos were his ladies for the night. "Listen ladies, everyone knows Rang so you gotta come good to convince me that you're the 'plus two'."

With a sigh Ivy pulled out her Blackberry and called the street thug. "Get your ass out here now. Where are we? We are standing in front of the club before the beloved bouncer looking like complete asses 'cause he refuses to believe we're the plus two! Hello? Hwoarang?" Before she could curse at him for hanging up on her a firm grip from behind held onto the shoulder of the bouncer, and soon emerged the owner of said hand.

"Why you giving these lovely ladies here trouble now Kinnikun?" Hwoarang asked with a sadistic smile as he tightened his grip.

"Kinnikun?" Asuka asked Ivy, the two girls giggling at the playful name given to such a beefy man.

"Now Rang, I just thought these were just a couple of bimbos looking to con me. You know how everyone wants a piece of Rang." The man was actually terrified of Hwoarang, and the new death glare he was receiving didn't help mitigate that fear.

"Bimbos? You dare address them as such again and you'll see who the bitch is at the end of the day, got it?" Hwoarang growled.

"Got it Rang. Right this way ladies," and a tearful security opened the velvet rope for them to enter.

"Arigato…Kinnikun," Asuka teased as she waved him off.

-

Meanwhile, at Suki's apartment Jin was busying himself with some overdue training, another means to get his mind off of Ivy.

_1, 2, 3, kick! 1, 2, 3, kick! Jeez can I be anymore pathetic? She sees you as family Jin, nothing more. 1, 2, 3, kick! After all that's how we grew up, like family. 1, 2, 3, kick! If she only knew how I counted the days till her arrival each summer to Japan, and how I loathed the countdown to her departure till the next year. 1, 2, 3, kick! We always had so much fun, particularly without Suki. Those were the times we spent in deep conversation, about life, about each other. Kami how I'd always pray for the day she'd declare she's here to stay._

_**Hehe, thanks to me you just may have that day.**_

_Monster! What are you doing back?_

_**Did you really think those foolish girls could eradicate me for good? I'm always in your mind Jin, just taking a nap ever so often to restore my strength for our next attack. Hehehe.**_

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Jin affirmed loudly.

_**You act as though you have that kind of power. Foolish mortal, soon I will have enough strength to devour your soul and be done with your nonsensical pleas.**_

"Get out!" Jin cried out as he fell to his knees, clenching his head between his hands hoping to rid the beast.

_**Hehehe, try as you may mortal, you belong to me. Succumb to the darkness Jin, as your father has. You belong to me!**_

"Get out!!!" he all but screamed but to no avail as the curse symbols returned darker than ever, the battle for his soul beginning with Jin alas losing terribly.

**Author's note: ok, that was LONG! I seriously tried to edit it to make it much shorter, but if I tried to cut out anything more the ending would just suck. So I worked really hard on this (gots lots of home-work to go do now to compensate for the time spent typing hehe… Oo!) Hope this chp clears up some things, but don't worry next chp we delve more into this Ivy/Jin scenario, oh and let's not forget what's going to happen in the club.**

**N.B this fic is completely fictional. Any religious similarities or references are completely unintentional and coincidental.**


End file.
